La misteriosa guerrera del futuro
by Aventuras.159
Summary: Que pasaria si Pan viajara al pasado y se encontrara con un Gohan de su edad o peor aun que pasaria si su propio papa se enamorara de ella! , que hara Pan correspondera los sentimientos hacia su primogenito o le contara la verdad de una vez por todas...
1. Chapter 1

~**La misteriosa guerrera del futuro**~

**Disclaimer: **Dragon ball z y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de akira toriyama , respectivamente.

_**A**_**dvertencias: **_Incesto_

**Aventuras.159 dice…**Hola este es mi primer Fic haci que si les gusta déjenme un review ;) . El Fic contiene un poco de incesto pero no es todo incesto solo algunas partes . Eso es todo lo que tengo que decir espero que les guste:

Prologo

_Me llamo Pan y tengo 14 años, mi papa se llamaba Son Gohan y mi mama se llama Videl._

_Mi papa murió junto con otros guerreros cuando yo solo tenia 4 años, ellos murieron queriendo proteger a la tierra de un enemigo una vez mas pero lamentablemente no pudieron hacerlo…. _

_Ese villano se hace llamar "Tanako" y tiene un ki moustroso nadien incluyendo a mi abuelito puede derrotarlo._

_La primera vez que Tanako apareció fue una semana después del 28º torneo de las artes marciales , recuerdo que en ese torneo mi abuelito se fue con Uub y nos dejo solos a todos, cuando paso una semana Tanako llego a la tierra con deseos de apoderarse de ella, mi papa y los demás al percatarse de ese enorme poder fueron de inmediato a donde ese canalla se encontraba y trataron de derrotarlo ; 18, Krillin , Ten, Chaos, Piccolo ,Yamcha, Goten , Trunks, mi abuelito Mr satan, Vegeta, Majin buu, y mi papa todos ellos fueron derrotados y asesinados._

_Al enterarse mi abuelito de de eso dejo el entrenamiento de Uub y bajo del templo sagrado (que era en donde entrenaban) y fue a buscar a mi abuelita para ver si estábamos bien , luego de eso a el se le ocurrio una idea a la cual mi abuelita mi mama y la señora bulma se negaron al principio pero al final sedieron ._

_Esa idea se trataba de que Maron ,Bra y yo fueramos al templo sagrado para entrenar al igual que Uub y haci en el futuro los 5 pelearamos con Tanako, en ese entonces todos eramos unos niños; Uub tenia 10 años , Bra tenia 6 años , yo tenia 4 años y Maron solo tenia 3 años. Pero a pesar de nuestra corta edad nosotros dependíamos no solo de la tierra si no de toda la Galaxia nosotros eramos por haci desirlo los nuevos guerreros z._

_10 años pasaron y ya no eramos niños ya eramos todos unos adolecsentes y no solo eso si no también que nos aviamos vuelto muy fuertes, Uub y Marron tenían un ki bastante fuerte pero como yo y Bra teníamos sangre se sayayin eramos mucho mas fuertes que ellos 2 , nosotras ya nos podíamos transformar en SSj1 pero eso no era suficiente necesita vamos por lo menos llegar a la fase 3 al igual que mi abuelito. _

_Todo los dias hacíamos lo mismo ; levantarnos comer entrenar dormir , eso fue lo que siepre aviamos hecho durante 10 largos años pero un dia eso cambio y allí fue donde comenzó nuestra aventura…_

Aveturas.159 dice…Espero que les alla gustado este prologo y se que es muy cortito pero les prometo que apartir del siguiente capitulo lo hare mas largo.

Desde ahora les digo que Pan y Bra van a tener cola en mi fic si si ya se que es ilógico que tengan cola si ellas no son sayayines puras pero bueno aun asi tendrán cola y si se les hace raro el nombre de "Tanako" les dire por que selo puse; bueno es que tanako significa "asesino sangriento" o bueno eso fue lo que me dijo Wikipedia xD , nose vayan a confundir con tanaka que el significado de eso es " según" un apellido muy popular en japon.

Bueno eso es todo nos vemos hasta la próxima actualización bay :P


	2. Chapter 2 Una posible esperanza

~**La misteriosa guerrera del futuro**~

**Disclaimer: **Dragon ball z y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de akira toriyama , respectivamente.

**_A_****dvertencias:**_Incesto_

**Aventuras.159 dice…****_Hola! Estoy muy feliz de saber que mas de una persona leyó este humilde fic ;) y espero que a mas personas les interese leer._**

**_Y también les agradesco a: Vegitta y a Dayanna1001 por comentar muchas gracias! ;D_**

**Capitulo 1: Una posible esperanza**

En un cuarto no muy arreglado que digamos se encontraban 3 chicas durmiendo en sus respectivas camas. La mas joven de todas se empezó a despertar poco a poco y al abrir finalmente sus ojos azules se levanto y se empezó a poner su ropa habitual que consistia en: un Gi de color rosa pastel, una cinta blanca en su cintura, unas muñequeras del mismo color y unas botas de color rojo atadas con un liston blanco.

Despues se recogio su rubio cabello en dos coletas y se acerco hacia la cama de su amiga peliazul para despertarla.

-Bra..despierta dormilona, ya es hora de levantarse-le susurro suavemente agitándola un poco

-Haaaaa- bosteso la ojiazul – buenos días Maron- le contesto con una sonrisa

-Buenos días-le dijo Maron de igual manera, luego volteo hacia un rincón para ver a su otra amiga Pan que estaba dormiendo muy plácidamente abrazando una almohada.

-Pan todavía no despierta….- dijo Maron

-Ja , si ya sabes como es ella de perezosa – dijo Bra burlonamente

-jaja cierto, hay que despertarla –dijo la rubia seguida de Bra , cuando estaban enfrente de la cama , agitaron suavemente a Pan para que despertara pero esta no parecía reaccionar, luego trataron diciendo su nombre muchas veces pero tampoco funciono, luego la agitaron mas brusco pero solo consiguieron que esta les diera la espalda.

La chicas desesperadas y enojadas por que todos sus intentos fallaron levantaron la cama y la pusieron boca abajo .

Pan al sentir que la cama estaba aplastándola contra el piso se levanto de golpe muy asustada pero cuando escucho las carcajadas de sus amigas fruncio el seño y dijo:

-Hey! Que les pasa porque hicieron eso!

-Pues porque tu no te querias levantar y no nos degaste de otra – contesto Bra divertida.

-Bueno como sea me voy a cambiar – dijo ella aun con el seño fruncido entrando al baño, aveces sus amigas podían ser muy pesadas…

Se puso: su Gi de color rojo, una cinta naranja en su cintura, unas muñequeras naranjas, unas botas moradas sujetadas de un liston color lila, una pañoleta naranja y unos guantes sin dedos de color morado.

Salio del baño y camino hacia la cocina para desayunar, cuando llego se encontró con Uub que estaba sentado en una mesa de madera desayunando pero lo que se le hico extraño a Pan fue que su abuelito no estaba allí como de costumbre.

-Hola Uub –saludo Pan con una sonrisa

-Hola, buenos días –le contesto el

-y donde esta mi abuelito?-pregunto curiosa

-No lo se cuando me levante no vi al señor Goku durmiendo y lo mas extraño es que no siento su Ki , me preocupa que le haiga pasado algo malo – dijo el pelinegro serio. Pan no dijo nada a ella también le preocupaba su abuelito ella sabia que el era muy fuerte y que se podía cuidar el solo de cualquier peligro pero aun asi le inquietaba saber que estaba haciendo.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*. *.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

-¿Enserio crees que funcione? – pregunto una voz masculina un poco dudoso

-Claro que si! Que no se te olvide que yo soy un genio- respondio una voz femenina muy determinada

- Entonces si cambio el pasado crees que este futuro también cambie –Pregunto de nuevo

-Si, pero…..

-Que?

-Tu no puedes ir Goku-

-Que! Porque?- pregunto confundido

-Pues porque si tu vas te encontrarías con tu yo del pasado y podrias crear una paradoja que acabara con todo ser viviente, es mejor no arriesgarnos

-Pero si yo no voy entonces quien va a ir?

-Pues que tal si va uno de tus "disipulos "

-Si , que buena idea ire por ellos vuelvo enseguida … gracias Bulma!- dijo Goku para luego volar hacia el templo sagrado.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*. *.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

En otro lugar mas especifico en el templo sagrado, se encontraban 4 personas peleando entre si, aloque ellos llamaban "Entrenamiento" parecía mas bien como si se quisieran matar entre ellos…..

-JAJAJAA ESO ES TODA TU FUERZA!- Grito Pan desafiando a Bra

-CLARO QUE NO BIG BANG ATTACK!-Grito Bra a todo pulmón lanzando una fuerte energía de sus manos que se dirigía muy rápido a Pan **(nota: Goku no solo les enseño sus técnicas también les enseño las técnicas de vegeta, Piccolo etz)**

Pan reacciono rápidamente y se movio hacia un lado luego volo hacia Bra y le lanzo una patada que Bra fácilmente esquibo , después se empezaron a atacar con una serie de patadas y puñetazos hasta que Bra aprovecho que Pan estaba descuidando su defensa y se estaba concentrando mas en golpearla a ella y le lanzo una bola de energía en el estomago que Pan no logro esquivar y la hiso estrellarse contra una pared.

-Hump eso te pasa por presumida!- le dijo Bra alardiando con los brazos cruzados

Pan no respondio solo le saco la lengua y le dio la espalda.

A unos metros de ellas se encontraban una chica y un chico peleando entre si , pero con ellos era diferente ellos se atacaban no por ver quien era mas fuerte como ese par lo hacia , ellos solo lo hacían por diversión .

-Hey has mejorado mucho!-dijo Uub esquivando los veloses puñetazos que la rubia le daba.

-Gracias –le agradeció con una sonrisa aunque ella no fuera tan fuerte como una sayajin se sentía orgullosa de por lo menos ser mas fuerte que un humano caulquiera

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*. *.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

-Ya casi llego al templo sagrado! – grito un Goku muy emocionado que hiba volando a toda velocidad **(y como el muy tonto estaba tan emocionado hasta se le olvido que se podía teletransportar **___**) **_

_Cuando llego al templo se encontró con sus disipulos entrenando al parecer toda via no se avian dado cuenta que el ya habia llegado haci que aumento su ki y al instante todos pararon en seco y rápidamente se le quedaron viendo sorprendidos._

_-Hola chicos – saludo Goku mas que feliz agitando su mano _

_-Sr Goku!-grito Maron_

_-En donde estaba?-pregunto Uub_

_-Porque se fue?- le pregunto Bra _

_-Abuelitoo!-grito Pan corriendo hacia Goku y resiviendolo con un gran abrazo _

_-¿En donde estabas abuelito? pensé que ya no hibas a volver!-dijo Pan todavía abrazando a Goku _

_-jajajja claro que no Pan yo nunca los abandonaría – dijo Goku con una gran sonrisa raro de el ya que desde que Tanako vino ya no era el mismo de antes abia cambiado mucho ya no sonreía tanto como antes ahora su mirada era seria y fría. _

_-Necesito que vengan conmigo-dijo un Goku emocionado separándose del abrazo _

_-A donde? – pregunto Uub extrañado ellos nunca abian salido del templo sagrado y ahora lo arian? No negaba que la idea de ver como era el mundo halla abajo le daba mucha curiosidad ,pero le parecia demasiado raro como estaba actuando Goku._

_-Ya lo verán ustedes solo síganme- dijo Goku para luego volar lejos de donde estaba_

_Todos se miraron entre si con una sonrisa y luego siguieron a goku_

_CONTINUARA…._

_**Aventura.159 dice…**__Espero que les haya gustado este primer capitulo y los haya entretenido por un rato.._

_Hasta la próxima actualización bay :P _


	3. La maquina del tiempo

~**La misteriosa guerrera del futuro**~

**Disclaimer:**Dragon ball z y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de akira toriyama , respectivamente_._

_**A**_**dvertencias:**_Incesto_

**Parejas: **Gohan x Pan

**Aventuras.159 dice… **Hola a todos, en el capitulo anterior tenia muchas faltas de ortografia y un error pero gracias por hacérmelo saber y ahora se que maron es mayor que Pan y que Pan es mayor que Bra, muchas gracias.

**Capitulo 2 : La maquina del tiempo**

Inmediatamente esa sonrisa que tenían se borro luego de ver lo que se supone que antes era la tierra; todo el suelo estaba lleno de sangre, los edificios y las casas estaban destruidos , habia cadáveres tirados por todas partes y las pocas personas que quedaban estaban en arapos trabajando como esclavos del "gran" Tanako.

Goku fruncio el seño no le gustaba nada ver a la gente sufrir de esa manera , pero lamentablemente no podía hacer nada para ayudarlos …

**Pov Pan :**

_Estaba emocionada porque por primera vez en 10 años volveria a salir del templo sagrado ._

_Pero esa emoción no duro tanto después de ver el estado en el que estaba la tierra lo que antes recuerdo era paz y felicidad ahora era todo lo contrario._

_Vi que había gente sirviéndole como esclavos a un hombre con capa negra que le cubria de los pies a la cabeza, eso fue lo único que pude notar del hombre….hasta que vi su cara; su cara era palida muy palida y tenia unos ojos tenebrosos y eran eran rojos y y …ME ESTAN MIRANDO A MI!_

_Rapidamente Sali volando a toda velocidad de hay al parecer yo me había quedado como una tonta viendo a ese hombre fijamente y los demás no me quisieron esperar :( _

_Cuando los alcance fui con mi abuelito y…_

_-¿Abuelito quien era ese hombre? – le pregunte curiosa pero a la vez asustada por la respuesta que obiamente ya sabia._

_- Tanako- dijo , trague saliva y trate de olvidar lo que hace unos segundos paso, solamente de recordarlo me da escalofríos._

_Pasaron pocos minutos hasta que mi abuelito paro de volar y nosotros al ver que el se detuvo también lo hicimos, no había rastro de nada ni de nadien, sentía unos pequeños ki pero no veía a ninguna persona por ninguna parte ._

_Mi abuelito camino unos cuantos centimetros hacia adelante y luego se agacho y goolpeo una parte del piso como si de una puerta se tratara._

_-Bulma soy yo goku!-grito mi abuelito_

_-¿Goku?-se escucho una voz de una mujer que al parecer estaba debajo del piso._

_-Enseguida te abro-dijo otra voz diferente esa voz.. se me hacia muy familiar._

_El suelo se separo en dos y se vio un cuarto muy grande lleno de muchas maquinas raras, comida y tres mujeres; una tenia el cabello y ojos azules ( y se parecía mucho a Bra ), la otra tenia el cabello y los ojos negros y la ultima era la que mas me llamaba la atención tenia el cabello negro y unos ojos azules ._

_-Bra! – grito la extraña mujer peliazul abrazando de la nada a Bra , y al parecer estaba muy emosionada._

_No pude evitar soltar una risita cuando vi la cara de Bra con una exprecion de WTF siendo apachurrada por su "clon"_

_-Paaan!-ay no , voltee hacia atrás y que creen , la mujer de cabello y ojos negros me abrazo hasta que me dejo mas aplastada que una tortilla (odio los abrazos!) y luego me empezo a tocar la cara y a aplastar los cachetes_

_-Buaa mi nieta Pan ya no es una niña buaa- empezó a llorar la extraña mujer de ojos negros y mientras me seguía abrazando aun mas fuerte que antes yo estaba….esperen que? SU NIETA!?_

_-SU NIETA!?- grite sorprendida _

_-Si mi querida Pan yo soy tu abuela Milk-me dijo la señora rompiendo el abrazo y secando esas lagrimas _

_- P-pero si usted es mi abuela entonces quien es ..mi mama?- pregunte _

_-Soy yo Pan –gire la cabeza hacia la izquierda que era de donde provenia la voz._

_-Yo soy tu mama, me llamo Videl- dijo ella sonriendo levantandome la mano para que la estrellara al parecer a ella tampoco le gustaba el sentimentalismo._

_Yo le respondi el gesto y le sonreí de igual manera…_

**Fin Pov Pan**

-¿Emm Sr Goku digame por que razón nos trajo? – pregunto Uub

- Para algo muy importante, para nuestra posible solución para acabar con Tanako …-dijo Goku

-¿Queeee?!- gritaron los 4 sorprendidos

-¿Pero como?…- cuestiono Bra

-Muy fácil, con mi mayor invento!- dijo Bulma enseñando lo que parecía ser…

-un reloj , ese es tu mayor invento- dijo Pan con una gota de sudor en la frente

-No es un reloj!- grito enojada- es una maquina del tiempo

-¿Una maquina del tiempo? ¿Y eso en que nos va a ayudar para derrotar a Tanako?- pregunto Maron

- Podemos avisarles a los demás antes de que Tanako aparesca y haci cuando todos estén mas fuertes que nunca venzan a ese canalla – dijo bulma sonriente

-¿Y cree que sean lo suficientemente fuertes como para enfrentarse a tanako?- pregunto Uub

-Pues yo pienso que si , no olviden que Goku es muy fuerte y junto con los demás guerreros serán invencibles - dijo Bulma –pero hay que decidir quien de ustedes va viajar en el pasado

-¿Como? , acaso no vamos a ir todos- pregunto Bra

- Me temo que no la maquina del tiempo solo es para una persona.

-¿Y bueno entonces díganme quien quiere ir al pasado?- pregunto Goku , pero nadie dijo nada.

-Bueno yo pienso que debe de ir Pan – sugerio Bra

-¡¿Que?! Y yo porque!- reclamo Pan

-¿Que pasa? ¿Te da miedo?- pregunto Bra

-¡Pero claro que no! Yo no le tengo miedo a nada- Contesto Pan cruzándose de brazos

-¿Haci?, demuéstralo – la reto Bra

- Te lo demostrare – Respondio enojada caminando hacia Goku , quien observaba atentamente la discusión de las chicas , el sabia que a su nieta no le gustaba que la insultaran y que estaba dispuesta a lo que sea con tal de que su orgullo no se manchara.

-Abuelito yo soy la que viajara al pasado

-¿Estas segura Pan?- pregunto Goku a su nieta

-Si – respondio con firmeza

-Esta bien, si Pan va a ir es mejor que le explique como usar la maquina del tiempo – le dijo Bulma a Goku , el cual solo asintió

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*. *.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

-¿Amo a donde va?- pregunto una mujer

-¡Eso no te incumbe! – le grito enojado lanzándole una esfera de ki haciéndola morir al instante, Todos los demás miraron horrorizados .

Tanako empezó a flotar y después se alejo de donde estaba para atacar a sus próximas victimas…

**Pov Tanako:**

_Estaba torturando a esos inútiles humanos como de costumbre, pero después de un rato algo extraño paso , vi a una mocosa flotando que me miraba muy atentamente yo la mire de igual forma por algo que me llamo demasiado la atención y ese algo era una cola de mono._

_Recuerdo que hace muchos años pelee con un debilucho que tenia la misma cola, además de que la energía de esta humana es mucho mas fuerte de lo común ._

_Desde hace muchos años he sentido unas fuertes energías que provienen del lugar en donde mate ha ese tal "Dende" , esas energías al principio eran demasiado deviles que ni siquiera me tome la molestia de asesinarlos pero cada dia que pasa he sentido que esas energías van aumentando considerablemente ._

_Haci que para no arriesgarme los matare…_

**Fin Pov Tanako**

***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*. *.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*. **

**-¿**Entendiste Pan? – pregunto Bulma

-He si…-respondio Pan con mucha ingenuidad no avia entendido nada de lo que bulma habia dicho

Goku estaba perdido en sus pensamientos mirando hacia el piso, ¿acaso todo voveria a la normalidad? ¿ todo el sufrimiento, todo el dolor y todo el mal desparecería? , tenia tantas dudas en su cabeza.

Pero alguien lo saco de sus pensamientos , Tanako entro al cuarto subterraneo en donde nuestros héroes se encontraban tomo al mas fuerte de todos y lo llevo a la superficie.

Lo tomo del cuello y lo apretó fuertemente, Goku trataba de safarse de su agarre pero Tanako era muy fuerte. Todos miraban atemorizados como Goku era asficciado sin poder hacer nada para ayudarlo.

Hasta que Goku se transformo en SSJ3 y logro darle un puñetazo en la cara a Tanako que hico que lo soltara, Tanako se enojo mucho , aumento su ki al máximo y empezó a darle golpes y puñetazos a Goku , y el pobre recibia la mayoría ya que era muy rápido .

Bra, Maron , Uub y Pan querían a ayudar a Goku pero el desde el cielo en donde peleaba les gritaba que no se metieran en su pelea, Bulma se acerco a Pan y le entrego el reloj.

-Pan tienes que viajar ahora mismo al pasado!-le dio Bulma asustada por la pelea que ese moustro tenia con su mejor amigo de la infancia

-¿Que ahora?, pero bulma tengo que ayudar a mi abuelito- Dijo Pan

-El puede solo, ahora ve al pasado!- le exigió Bulma a Pan

-Pero no se como!- le dijo Pan alterada

-¿!Que?¡ pero si ase unos minutos te explique - dijo Bulma enojada

-Pero no te entendí ¡!

-MUERE! –se escucho un grito desde el cielo y todos voltearon hacia arriba solo para encontrarse con tanako que tenia su brazo entero atrabezando el estomago de Goku.

-NOOOOOO!- grito Pan, todos estaban en shok mirando aun Goku con un ollo en el estomago y escupiendo sangre , rápidamente el ki de Goku iba bajando hasta que finalmente desaparecio..

-NOOO MI GOKUU, NOOO- Grito Milk desmayándose

-ABUELITOOOOO!- Grito Pan a todo pulmón

-JAJAJAJAJAJ- se burlaba Tanako quito su brazo del cadáver y lo lanzo al piso

-GOKUU!- grito Bulma corriendo hacia donde estaba el cadáver y le puso la mano en el pecho-Esta muerto….-dijo confirmando lo que ya todos sabían

-ABUELITO! NOO- grito Pan corriendo hacia goku para abrazarlo

-Eres un … MALDITO!-grito lo ultimo Pan soltándose del abrazo y volando hacia donde el asesino estaba para luego atacarlo con todo lo que tenia se transformo en SSJ y lo recibió con patadas puñetazos esferas de ki lo ataco con toda su fuerza queriendo desaogarze de ese dolor que sentía.

-Mocosa estúpida, como te atreves – dijo Tanako molesto esquivando todos los ataques de Pan , para después darle un fuerte puñetazo en la cara, "los nuevos guerreros z" fueron a ayudar a su amiga.

-Dejala en paz! – grito Maron dando patadas a tanako que no le afectaban en lo absoluto , el le lanzo una bola de KI que dejo inconsiente a Maron .

-CANALLAAA! COMO TE ATREVEZ A HACERLE ESO A MARON!- grito Uub enojado – TE MATARE POR LO QUE LE HICISTE A ELLA Y AL SR GOKU!- dijo Uub tratando de golpear a Tanako pero este simplemente lo golpeo en el cuello y lo dejo inconsiente.

-KAAAAAAMEEEEE-HAAAAAMEEEE … - Decia Pan convertida nuevamente en super sayajin –HAAAAAAAA!- Grito lanzándole la típica técnica del maestro rochi.

-¿Tu otra vez?, creo que no hay de otra tendre que matarte ahora mismo y yo que antes quería "divertirme" contigo antes de matarte jajajaja -decia con una enferma sonrisa esquivando el Kame hame ha de Pan , Tanako empezó a golpear a pan en el estomago con sus puños cerrados y con cada golpe una convinacion de sangre y saliva salian de la boca de la peli-negra .

Despues la tomo del cabello, ella se intentaba safar pero le era inútil, el la llevo al suelo todavía agarrándola del cabello y con una sola mano le estampo la cara en el piso para después empezarle a arrastrar la cara por todo el lugar.

Luego de un rato la levanto y empezó a atacarla con esferas de ki cada una impactaba contra el cuerpo de la pobre Pan, la cual estaba inmóvil y con la cara llena de moretones y sangre.

Cuando dejo de atacarla se acerco mas hacia ella y vio que aun seguía viva lo cual lo impacto mucho ya que un humano común y corriente Hubiera muerto desde ya mucho tiempo le dio una patada que la mando a volar muy lejos de hay .

Pan se encontraba tirada en el suelo boca arriba , su Gi teni a varios agüjeros , su pañoleta estaba toda chamuscada y de sus brazos, piernas y cabeza escurria sangre, tenia los ojos cerrados y de ellos una pequeñas y finas lagrimas salieron , no por el dolor de los golpes ,sino por su abuelito hace apenas unas horas estaba hablando con el y ahora…. Abia muerto , por el, por la única persona que consideraba su familia , estaban también su mama y su abuela pero… no era lo mismo, con el sentía diferente sentía que el era el único en quien podía confiar , se sentía protegida , se sentía amada…. pero ¿y que mas da todos sentimientos? si el ya no estaba aquí.

Pero lo que mas rabia le daba a Pan era que no podía vengar la muerte de Goku , Pan abrió los ojos y vio que en el cielo se encontraba Tanako observándola desde muy lejos.

-AHORA SI MORIRAS!- Grito el lanzando un ataque demasiado poderoso para acabar con ella de una vez …..

**Pov Pan:**

_Tanako me lanzo desde muy arriba una gran bola de ki que era la que oficialmente me mataria ,no quería morir todavía quería ser mas fuerte alcanzar el nivel de SSJ3 , casarme y tener muchos hijos , pero bueno no hay de otra si hubiera una forma de cambiar todo lo aria pero…No puede ser lo avia olvidado!, gire con dificultad mi cabeza hacia mi muñeca derecha que era en donde se encontraba la maquina del tiempo y movi mi brazo izquierdo tratando de oprimir los botones que esta tenia, presione un botón pero no paso nada , presione otro y tampoco no pasaba absolutamente nada , fije mi vista hacia arriba y vi a esfera de ki que tanako me habia lanzado hace poco, estaba a escasos metros de mi, desesperada oprimi cada uno de esos botones pero no pasaba nada._

_La gran bola de ki ya estaba demasiado cerca, ya es demasiado tarde._

_Lo ultimo que vi fue una gran luz encima de mi y unos rayos muy extraños que estaban a mi alrededor, después de eso todo se volvió obscuro…._

**Fin Pov Pan**

CONTINUARA…

**Aventuras.159 dice…** Obiamente todavía debo de tener errores ortográficos , pero les prometo que con el tiempo van a ir desapareciendo poco a poco.

Muchas gracias por leer este capitulo , hasta la próxima actualización Bay :P…


End file.
